


Dirty Thief

by FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Ninja, petting, stolen undergarments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings/pseuds/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings
Summary: In which a modern Saizo does what he does best, be a ninja.  Only his missions always seem to include your panties.





	Dirty Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy!

"REALLY, SAIZO?! NOW?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" 

Your voice was as loud as a person's could get while still trying to whisper and avoid attention. You couldn't believe this. Saizo had done it again. He had pressed you up against the cool brick of the building where you would very soon be teaching your first cooking class, kissed you in that indescribably intense way of his, and stolen your panties. Quite literally. You don't even know how he did it, because you didn't feel them being removed, however that was the reality of it. They were gone.

Unbelievable. That man! It didn't matter that your skirt was midi length and nobody would see anything even if you bent over to put things in the oven. You would know and you would be unbearably self conscious, wondering if everyone who saw you could tell, too. You huffed and growled into the evening, face aflame, and stalked stiffly around the corner and into the building. 

This wasn't the first time Saizo had pulled this trick on you. Oh no, your dear sweet husband was fond of stealing your underthings without your notice. The first time it had happened, you were hosting a New Year's Eve party. Midnight had been drawing near and you noticed the snacks had run a little low, so you'd gone to the kitchen to replenish. You'd been smiling and humming and fixing up some trays when your then-boyfriend had appeared behind you, startling you.

"Disappearing in the middle of your own party, little lady, tsk tsk." Arms wrapped around you and slowly turned you to face him. "Bad manners for a hostess." 

You shot him an exasperated look. "Someone has to feed you heathens. You realize you ate ALL the dango I made before anyone even arrived? I'm just getting the rest of the platters so everyone can enjoy the countdown." You tried to turn back to your prep, but Saizo stilled you.

"You've been thinking about me haven't you, little lady?" Hands slid down your back and cupped your rear with a squeeze. "You have been sending greedy little looks my way all night and I could practically smell you from the hallway." He dragged the hem of your skirt up and then he was stroking you through your soaked panties, molding the wet cotton to the swollen shape of you. You moaned as he leaned in and posessed your mouth in the way only he could. 

"Saizo! Where'd you go? You owe me a rematch on the airhockey!" The sound of Yukimura's voice broke the haze of lust Saizo had woven around you and your eyes widened in panic. Before you could blink, Saizo was passing Yukimura in the doorway. You gave a strangled sound as you looked down, terrified to find yourself in a state of disarray. However, Saizo had somehow managed to right your skirt and return to you to a state of decency AND cross the room before you'd even begun your panic attack. 

"Come along, if you are in such a hurry to lose again." Saizo sounded almost bored. Yukimura was about to turn and leave the kitchen when he spied a platter full of donuts. His eyes lit up and he strode over and snatched one up. With his mouth full, he offered to help you carry the snacks out to the rest of the party. You opened your mouth to thank him and ask him to also take the tray of cupcakes, when your eyes caught Saizo's movements in the doorway, causing you to choke on your words and almost drop the tray you were handing Yuki.

Behind sweet, innocent Yukimura's back, Saizo was holding your very soaked, very NOT ON YOUR BODY panties up to his nose. His eyes flamed with lust and he gave you that small, smug grin before sliding the panties carefully into the breast pocket of his button up shirt. Yukimura steadied you and took the cupcakes, a concerned furrow on his brow as he turned and followed a once again bored looking Saizo.

When questioned later about how on earth he'd managed to so quickly and sneakily remove your panties, his only response had been... ninja.


End file.
